The A Different Shade of Gold series
by historian
Summary: What if Goldar had had a change of heart during those 10,000 years in the dumpster?  What if he had defected to the Rangers' side at the very dawn of the Ranger saga? These stories explore that possibility.  Newly reposted and reformatted.
1. Chapter 1:  A New Beginning

Story Title: A Different Shade of Gold

Author: Historian

Rating: PG-13 (violence and character death)

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are owned by Disney

Author's Notes: The time frame is...well, you'll see...

PRIOR TO "DAY OF THE DUMPSTER"

The first thousand years were the worst.

At least, it felt like a thousand years at the time. In reality, though, he had no idea how much time had passed since they had been sealed inside this accursed dumpster. To leave them their time sense would have been cruel, and Zordon was not a cruel being. He was, however, and for those first thousand years he dreamed of revenge. There was little else to do, besides listen to Rita rant and rave, or Squat and Baboo's mindless babbling. At least Finster was quiet, staring off into space at who knew what. So he dreamed, plotting more and more elaborate schemes, all of which revolved around hurting Zordon as much as possible before killing him very slowly. It was a pity Zordon no longer had a physical body. It would have made the torture so much easier...

After a while, however, the dreams faded. Instead, he began to remember...

He remembered growing up on Titan with his brothers and sister. What had happened to them? It had been so long since he thought of them. He remembered the bright twin suns shining down on summer days, and romping in the grass with his siblings. He remembered his pet choctaw, a lizard-like species native to the planet. The last time he had shed tears was when it finally died of old age. He remembered Shina, the beautiful female he had courted. When Lord Zedd had hired him, for his species was famed for their warrior skills, he had promised he would return for her. What had happened to that promise?

After a while, he realized what had happened. He had discovered power and glory. Even the thrill of battle was no match for the thrill of plotting and executing a plan to destroy a rival. He had fought various Ranger teams all over the galaxy, and killed several himself. He had learned to take joy in bullying others, in flaunting his power. He had become obsessed with rising through the ranks of the United Alliance of Evil.

After a while longer, he realized he had also destroyed part of his soul.

DURING "DAY OF THE DUMPSTER"

Goldar studied his opponents. He was amazed that Zordon had been able to put together a new Ranger team this quickly. Despite being rookies, they had handled themselves well against the Putties, and now faced off against him. As he raised his sword and prepared to fire off a pre-fight insult, however, it abruptly became too much.

Was this what he wanted his life to be? An endless series of battles against Rangers? Always something else to kill, to destroy, to betray? It was this very behavior that got him sealed in that blasted dumpster. He had lost ten thousand years of his life, and for what? For a shrieking, petty queen who never appreciated him.

In an instant, he made his decision.

Goldar dropped his sword and raised his hands. "I yield, Rangers."

The Rangers looked at each other, obviously taken aback. Before they could say anything, however, Goldar felt a transporter beam envelop him.

---

Goldar rematerialized inside of a forcefield. Looking around, he quickly spotted Zordon's patented tube.

"WHY HAVE YOU THROWN DOWN YOUR WEAPON, GOLDAR OF TITAN? YOU WERE NEVER ONE TO SURRENDER."

Up till this moment, Goldar had no idea of what he was going to say next. Now, however, the words exploded out of him, unbidden. "I wish rejoin the light, Zordon of Eltar, and make amends for my crimes." Though his words shocked himself, that was nothing compared to Zordon's reaction.

The wizard's jaw visibly dropped, and he took several seconds to recover his ability of speech. "I DO NOT BELIEVE YOU, GOLDAR. BUT I AM WILLING TO HAVE IT ROVEN TO ME. LISTEN CAREFULLY. I WILL PERFORM A MIND MELD WITH OU, TO SEE IF YOU SPEAK THE TRUTH. REST ASSURED THAT, IF YOU ARE LYING, I WILL BE ABLE TO TELL. STILL, I WILL NOT INVADE ANOTHER'S MIND AGAINST THEIR WILL, EVEN AN ENEMY'S MIND. DO YOU AGREE TO SUBMIT TO THE MELD?"

Goldar's mouth had gone wet, his species natural reaction when they experienced fear.The Titans had a cultural bias against telepathy, and Goldar was starting to remember just ow powerful Zordon was. In short, he was terrified. But no one had ever been able to accuse him of being a coward. "I agree."

"SO BE IT." A blue light shot from Zordon's tube, passed through the forcefield effortlessly, and enveloped Goldar...and his mind seemed to explode. The meld worked both ways; he was able to see Zordon's mind as well, and what he saw amazed him. It wasn't the vastness of that mind, or it's awesome power.

It was the love.

Zordon was full of love. Love for Alpha 5, his faithful assistant for all these years. Love for Earth, his adopted world. Love for the five teenagers who will willing to risk their lives to protect their home. And, in it's own way, love even for those who had chosen to embrace hatred.

Love was an emotion Goldar had not experienced for a very long time, and in that moment he remembered why he had once valued it. His choice was truly made in that instant.

The light faded, leaving Goldar gasping for breath. Again, shock played across Zordon's face. "SO YOU SPOKE TRUE. I APOLOGIZE. YOU HAVE BECOME MUCH WISER SINCE THE LAST TIME WE MET. LET ME BE THE FIRST TO WELCOME YOU BACK TO THE LIGHT." The forcefield disappeared.

Goldar smiled, and for the first time in millennia, there was no cruelty in the expression.

"No, Zordon. It should be I who apologize to you."

The moment was shattered by Alpha 5. "Ay yiyiyiyiyi! Since Goldar disappeared, Rita has released Scorpina from her prison! She's attacking the Rangers!"

Goldar looked up at Zordon. "It's time I began my penance. If I could have my sword back?" The mighty blade appeared in his hands. "Thank you." He disappeared in a rush of golden flame.

---

When Goldar appeared on the battlefield, it was clear who was winning. The Rangers lay in various heaps all over the street, with Scorpina standing over them triumphantly. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw Goldar. "Goldar! You've escaped! Good. Help me finish these Power Geeks and-uhhhh!" Goldar cut her off with a blast of golden energy from his sword. She hit the ground hard and stared up at him in shock. "G-G-Goldar!?"

"You will not harm these children any further, Scorpina. Go now, while you still can." Scorpina leaped up, her face contorted in fury. "Traitor! Defend yourself!" She leapt at him.

And defend himself he did. He had taught her everything she knew, and used that knowledge to his advantage. It quickly became obvious that the student was no match for the teacher. In desperation, Scorpina launched her Scorpion Sting attack, but Goldar used his sword to bat her boomerang back at her, sending her flying. She hit the ground again and groaned once before teleporting away.

Goldar turned, and saw the Rangers back on their feet and staring at him. He couldn't read the expressions beneath their helmets and wasn't sure what to say. Before he could say anything, however, the Red Ranger stepped forward and extended his hand. "Thanks, man. You really saved our hides."

Goldar looked at the hand for a minute, then gingerly grabbed it and shook it. "My pleasure. I believe we should return to the Command Center now. We have much to talk about."

---

"SO YOU SEE, RANGERS, GOLDAR'S DEFECTION HAS SIGNIFICANTLY STRENGTHENED US. NOT ONLY HAS RITA LOST HER GREATEST WARRIOR, BUT GOLDAR KNOWS HER MIND INTIMATELY. HE WILL BE OF MUCH HELP TO US IN PLANNING STRATEGY."

Goldar looked at the Rangers, and was surprised to see that they were smiling at him. Reflexively, he smiled back. He had just learned their names, and now took stock of each one.

Jason. The boy was large for a human, and very muscular. He looked every inch a warrior, and had proved he was indeed one in today's battles. Zordon had chosen well in picking a leader.

Zack. The Black Ranger had an air about him that automatically put one at ease, and moved with a dancer's grace.

Trini. She too moved with grace, though hers was more catlike. She was calm and kind, and something in her eyes reminded Goldar of his mother.

Billy. This human looked like the exact opposite of a warrior. He seemed clumsy and wore glasses. Goldar knew, however, that the Power helped compensate for his physical weakness. The boy had shown he was no mental midget, however. He had understood the complexities of the Command Center with a speed that startled both Goldar and Zordon.

Kimberly. At first glance, she too seemed an unlikely choice. Her joke about the helmets seemed in poor taste to Goldar, and she was petite and frail-looking. But he had learned during his long life how to size up a being accurately, and he saw emotional strength in her.

Goldar smiled again. This was going to be interesting.

---

DURING "GREEN WITH EVIL, PART 3"

A power morpher materialized on the floor of the Command Center, and everyone there looked at it with stricken expressions. Kimberly found her voice first. "Billy, where's...where's Jason?"

Billy looked down at the ground and spoke in a voice so low it could hardly be heard. "I, I couldn't get him out in time. He's...dead."

Kimberly burst into tears, and Trini quickly hugged her, though tears were shining in her eyes as well. Zack looked like he wanted to cry, but was trying to hold it together. Zordon closed his eyes in pain.

And Goldar lowered his eyes as well. He and the Red Ranger had become fast friends, thefirst friend Goldar had had in millennia. Goldar couldn't risk being with the Rangers in public, since not even Bulk and Skull were dumb enough not to notice that the mysterious alien who had been helping the Rangers was also hanging out with a certain group of teenagers. However, Goldar had taken Jason under his wing as a student, and they had spent many hours in the Command Center's gym, where Goldar taught the human everything he knew about fighting, especially with a sword. He had found that Jason shared his sarcastic sense of humor, and in battle their one-liners were almost as deadly as their blades.

Goldar cursed himself. Both he and Zordon had been extremely worried about what Rita might do with the Green Power Coin, and together they had modified the shields to prevent any Green Ranger's entry. This had paid off, since a penetration mission had been the first thing Rita had tried. However, they had still underestimated whoever was behind that helmet. The Green Ranger had found a way to use his Power Coin to send Jason to the Dark Dimension, where he had faced off against first Scorpina and then the Green Ranger himself. And now, by the time Billy had found a way to yank Jason out using his morpher, it had been too late.

Zordon opened his eyes. "I GRIEVE FOR JASON AS WELL, RANGERS. BUT UNFORTUNATELY, THERE IS NO TIME TO MOURN HIM NOW. A NEW RED RANGER MUST BE CHOSEN. WE MUST BE AT FULL STRENGTH FOR WHATEVER RITA HAS PLANNED NEXT."

Goldar watched as the Rangers pulled themselves together. Like true warriors, they were able to master their emotions until such time that they could be expressed freely. He turned to Zordon. "Who will you chose?"

Zordon looked levelly at him. "YOU, GOLDAR."

Goldar's jaw dropped to the floor. It took him several seconds before he could muster a response. "What!!?? ME!? A Ranger!? You're joking! I'm not worthy to be a Ranger! I'm barely worthy to fight alongside them!"

Trini looked up from where she was comforting Kimberly. "You're not giving yourself enough credit, Goldar. You've saved our lives several times during the past few months. We wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

"TRINI IS RIGHT, GOLDAR. YOU HAVE PROVEN YOURSELF NOT ONLY AS A ALLY, BUT AS A FRIEND AS WELL. THE POWER WILL ACCEPT YOU, AND JASON TOLD ME SEVERAL WEEKS AGO THAT IF ANYTHING HAPPENED TO HIM, HE WANTED YOU TO TAKE HIS PLACE."

Goldar studied the floor for several moments, and then looked up. "I'll do it one condition. I won't be the leader. I know I haven't earned that."

Zordon smiled. "JASON ANTICIPATED THAT AS WELL. HE CHOSE BILLY TO TAKE HIS PLACE AS LEADER." Billy looked as shocked as Goldar had been. But before he could protest, Zordon continued. "YOU HAVE ALSO PROVEN YOURSELF, BILLY. YOUR FIGHTING SKILLS HAVE IMPROVED GREATLY, AND YOU ARE THE MOST INTELLIGENT BEING I HAVE EVER HAD THE PRIVILEGE OF KNOWING. I HAVE CONFIDENCE THAT YOU WILL DO WELL."

Billy swallowed hard, once. "Thank you, Zordon."

"PICK UP THE RED POWER MORPHER, GOLDAR."

Goldar did so. The minute he touched it, a red light covered his body. When it faded, Goldar was still clad in his characteristic armor. However, it was now tinged with red.

Zack managed a smile. "What, no spandex?"

"SINCE GOLDAR ALREADY HAS POWERS, THE RED POWER HAS ADAPTED ITSELF TO WHAT ALREADY EXISTS. GOLDAR WILL KEEP HIS ARMOR, BUT HE WILL HAVE ENHANCED STRENGTH AND SPEED. CONGRATULATIONS, RED RANGER.

---

AFTER "GREEN WITH EVIL, PART 5"

"Is this seat taken?"

Tommy looked up in surprise. He had been sitting on the shore of the lake and brooding so deeply he hadn't even heard Goldar approach. _When I can't hear a six foot six armored ape sneaking up on me, something is seriously wrong_. "No."

Goldar sat down next to him. For a few moments, both stared out at nothing in particular.

Then Tommy looked up hesitantly at Goldar.

"Goldar, I'm sorry..."

"There is no need to apologize, Tommy. You were under a spell. It wasn't your fault."

"I killed Jason! I did my best to kill you and the other Rangers! How can you ever trust me!?"

For a moment, Goldar stared at him. Then he did something that shocked Tommy. He threw back his head and howled with laughter. Tommy stared at him, momentarily worried for Goldar's sanity.

Eventually, Goldar got himself back under control. He returned his attention to Tommy. "How can they trust you!? You spend five days under a evil spell and wonder how they can trust you!? Let me tell you about myself, boy..." And he did. He told Tommy about the battles fought in the name of evil. About how, when he was injured by a Ranger, he had hunted down the Ranger's family and killed

them one by one. About atrocities committed, and oaths broken. And all done under his own free will. By the time he was done, Tommy jaw was slack and his face pale.

"The Rangers found it in their hearts to trust me, Tommy. They'll accept you in a

heartbeat."

Tommy digested this. "You've certainly given me a lot to think about, Goldar."

"Good. That was my purpose." Goldar pushed himself up and prepared to leave. Then he remembered one last thing. "Oh, and Tommy?"

"Yes?"

"Kimberly is a very...attractive young human, isn't she?"

Tommy blushed bright red. "Well..."

"Take my advice. When you have a good thing, don't hesitate to grab it."

"I'll remember that."

"Good. See you later."


	2. Chapter 2:  Red Memories

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Saban. Athene belongs to me.

Author's Notes: I had intended "A Different Shade of Gold" to be a stand-alone, but several people asked me to continue it. Also, inspiration hit. This, therefore, is a sort-of sequel to that story, and people who haven't read it are going to be very confused. This story is set the day after episode #3: Teamwork.

Red Memories

by Historian

"I am so sorry, Goldar," Kimberly said for the fifth time.

With an effort, Goldar held onto his patience. "It's all right, Kimberly. It was an accident." Zordon had asked him to start training the Power Rangers in the use of their new Power Weapons. True, the Power itself automatically gave them some ability, but that wasn't going to be enough. So he had taken them to the exercise room and started a mock-combat. Of course, everyone pulled their blows so that their weapons just lightly tapped the target. This was a problem for Kimberly, though, since her Power Bow was a distance weapon. She had found, however, that if she concentrated, she could create arrows that were blunt instead of pointed, and used those instead.

But she had lost her concentration during the fight and fired a regular arrow at Goldar, who had been busy cleaning the clocks of the other four Rangers. The arrow had struck home in Goldar's right knee joint, slipping through the crack in the armor and sinking into the flesh. Now he was staggering back to the main room, with Jason and Zack on each side supporting him.

"Ayyiyiyiyiyiyi," Alpha cried. "What happened?"

Before Kim could start apologizing again, Trini smoothly stepped in. "Kim accidentally shot Goldar with an arrow. Can you fix it, Alpha?"

"Yes, I think so, but we'll have to remove the arrow and take the thigh armor off to treat it."

Goldar had been helped over to a console and was now sitting down on the floor while leaning against it. He waved away Zack and Jason and grabbed the arrow firmly in both hands. Taking a deep breath, he yanked, a strangled groan the only sign of the pain it caused him.

He handed the arrow to Kim, who concentrated and dematerialized it. Then he reached down and twisted his thigh armor in a certain direction. With a loud click, it came loose...and the Rangers gasped. There was a thick, ropy scar an inch thick and a foot and a half long running down the blue-furred leg.

"Whoa, man, what happened to you?" Zack exclaimed.

Goldar cursed silently. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten about the scar. "It's nothing important. Alpha 5, if you please?"

"Wait a minute, Goldar," Jason interrupted as Alpha bent over and ran a device over the wound. "Does it have anything to do with why you're going easy on me?"

Goldar didn't meet Jason's eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Goldar, you're the best fighter I've ever seen. You were mopping the floor with us out there, and I'm extremely glad that you're on our side. But whenever I went up against you, you hesitated. It was almost like you were afraid to trade blows with me. And when you did fight, you were moving slower and not pressing your advantages. What are you afraid of?"

Goldar finally looked up. "I'm afraid of hurting you."

"But you aren't with the other Rangers, and you know it's almost impossible to hurt us when we're morphed. Why me?"

Goldar was about to reply when Alpha stood back up. "There! Good as new."

Goldar looked down and saw that the wound was indeed gone. "Thank you, Alpha."

"My pleasure. Umm, I could remove the scar too if you want..."

"NO!!" Goldar yelled, then immediately ducked his head when he realized everyone was staring at him again. "It's, it's a reminder."

"A reminder of what?" Kimberly asked softly.

"It's...personal."

Zordon spoke for the first time. "GOLDAR, IF SOMETHING IS TROUBLING YOU, I ADVISE YOU TO SHARE IT WITH US. PERHAPS THERE IS SOMETHING WE CAN DO TO HELP."

Goldar shook his head. "I don't think so."

"EVEN SO, PERHAPS JUST SIMPLY TALKING ABOUT IT WILL HELP. THE TRAINING OF THE RANGERS IS OF VITAL IMPORTANCE, AND YOU MUST BE AT YOUR BEST."

Still, Goldar hesitated. He already had come to trust Zordon's wisdom, and he also knew that the Rangers would keep gently pestering him until he broke down. It was so much a part of their nature to help others that they probably weren't even consciously aware that they did it.

Goldar sighed, and gave in to the inevitable. "Her name was Athene..."

**15,000 years ago**

Goldar threw back his head and laughed with delight as he looked over the battlefield. The planet Tron was Lord Zedd's latest target,

and as usual he had sent Goldar, the putties, and a cadre of monsters down to dispose of any potential opposition; in this case it was a team of Rangers. The Tronian Rangers were brave, but inexperienced, and had quickly succumbed to the overwhelming attack. All of them were now dead...except for their leader, the Red Ranger.

Goldar' s laughter ceased as the Red Ranger staggered to her feet yet again. She was tall, almost as tall as he was, and clutched a bloodied katana in her left hand. The putties surrounding her attempted to attack, but she batted them away like flies, her helmeted gaze never leaving Goldar's face. Goldar accepted the implied challenge and strode forward, the putties falling away to either side of him. "Are you prepared to die, Ranger?"

"You killed my teammates, monster. It is you who should be worried about the approach of death. I will have revenge."

"Not a very noble sentiment. I thought Rangers were supposed to be goody-goodies and..." Clang! Goldar had to defend himself against an overhead strike. He blocked it easily, only to be kicked in the stomach.

The battle was on, and it quickly became apparent that the opponents were equally matched. The swords glittered in the suns as they clashed together again and again, neither able to penetrate the other's defenses. Occasionally one of them would land a punch or a kick, but overall neither was doing any damage against the other.

Then luck intervened on Goldar's behalf. The battle had taken them next to the corpse of the Green Ranger. Athene slipped on her teammate's blood, falling to one knee. Instantly Goldar lashed out with his right leg, driving her to the ground with his foot on her chest and sending her katana skittering several feet away. He shifted his sword to a two-handed grip, holding it menacingly above her head. "Any last words, Athene?"

"Just one. Surprise!" The katana suddenly flew back into her waiting hand. She drove the blade down into his leg as hard as she could. The point penetrated. She dragged the sword downward, cutting a long, ugly gash. Goldar screamed in pain as his leg buckled and Athene scrambled back up. Now it was Goldar lying on the ground with Athene's sword at his throat. Even though the helmet covered her face, he knew she was smiling. "Any last words, Goldar?"

Goldar didn't waste time answering. He simply teleported away.

---

Lord Zedd glowed red with rage as he stared down at his injured henchman from his throne. "You incompetent fool! I send you to do a simple conquest of a planet and you botch it! Not only that, but you manange to lose to a single Ranger!"

"But my lord, the other four have been destroyed, and I swear to you that my defeat will not be repeated."

"It better not be! Now, to tend to that wound..." Lighting leaped out from Zedd's staff and struck Goldar's injured leg, making him hiss in pain. When the lightning stopped, Goldar could stand again. "I may have healed you this time, Goldar, but I've left a scar as a reminder never to fail me again. Now get out of my sight!"

Goldar bowed and left the throne room, his head lowered in shame. His eyes, however, were filled with rage. In that moment, he had never hated anyone as much as he hated Athene. His very blood boiled with it.

She would pay.

---

Goldar materialized inside the home of Athene's family, which was a large indigo dome, and was one of the fortunate few which had not been damaged in the attacks. The family members, her parents and two brothers, leaped to their feet. Tronians looked a lot like humans, except for the two foot-long black horns growing out of their foreheads. Goldar wasted no words. A ray of golden energy shot from his sword, incinerating Athene's mother. The father charged him, his horns lowered to ram. Goldar calmly skewered him.

Then he turned his attention to the two young boys, who were standing frozen in fear. Just as he grabbed each of them by the necks and hoisted them up, Athene ran in through the door. She was morphed, but had her helmet off.

"NO!!! Goldar, please, don't hurt them! I'll give you anything you want!"

Goldar laughed. "What happened to your vows of vengeance, Ranger? I had thought you a worthy opponent. Perhaps I was wrong."

His laughter died away as if it had never been, and his eyes glowed an even brighter red. "Let me show you what true vengeance is."

He snapped both of the boys necks simultaneously and let them drop to the ground like limp rags.

Green liquid ran from Athene's nose, her specie's equilivant of crying. She replaced her helmet and leaped at Goldar. This time, however, the odds were clearly in the villain's favor. Athene was too upset to fight effectively. Her blows were wild and unfocused.

He quickly disarmed her and threw her to the ground, stunning her. He stood over like a colossus, knowing that she was now helpless and he was in complete control of the situation.

He loved it.

He brought his sword down again and again. She stopped screaming after the fourth blow, and stopped moving after the ninth, but he didn't care. A red haze had descended over him, and his entire world consisted of only the sight, sound and feel of his sword striking flesh.

Eventually, exhaustion forced him to stop. He lowered his arms, panting for breath as he stared down at the mangled corpse. He managed a tired smile before he disappeared.

---

Lord Zedd's throne rotated around so he could look down upon his henchman. "Well done, Goldar. Not only did you defeat the last Ranger, but you did so in a manner that proves you deserve the name villain."

"Thank you, sire."

"Nevertheless, I am still disappointed about your initial defeat. Therefore, you will no longer have the honor of serving me directly. Instead, you will report to Rita Repulsa, and will render any assistance she requires. Also, you will keep an eye on her. I am not completely convinced of her loyalty."

Goldar was horrified. Rita had a well-deserved reputation as the biggest whiner in the UAE. And he was a warrior, not a spy. But he kept his face expressionless, since he knew he had no choice. "As you wish, my lord."

---

As Goldar finished his tale, he looked up cautiously, expecting to see horror and condemnation on the faces of Rangers. Traces of those were there, but to his surprise so was sympathy and understanding.

"Whoa," Zack whispered softly. "That's dark stuff, man."

Goldar looked at Jason. "So, now you know why a Red Ranger costume makes me so uncomfortable."

Jason nodded. "You're afraid that you're going to lose control again, so you pull your punches. And you've kept the scar as a reminder of what you once were."

"But that's all in the past," Trini broke in. "You've seen the error of your ways and are trying to make up for it."

"Yeah," Kimberly agreed. "After all, who saved our butts when the Minotaur was throwing us around yesterday? You did."

Zack offered a grin. "That's right. You're buds with us now, and we're here for you."

Goldar looked around in astonishment. "So you don't despise me for what I've done?"

Jason spoke for them all. "We're not exactly crazy about it, but just because we don't like what you've done doesn't mean we don't like you. I believe in giving people second chances, Goldar. There's some things in my past that I'm not too proud of either."

Zordon smiled proudly at his Rangers. "I BELIEVE THE MATTER IS SETTLED, GOLDAR. WE ARE WILLING TO FORGIVE

YOU. ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS FORGIVE YOURSELF."

Goldar hesitated a moment longer, then reluctantly smiled a little. "It won't be easy...but with your help, I'll try."

"Good." Jason helped him to his feet. "Now, could you show me that jumpkick you do? It rocks!"

"Certainly."

The End


End file.
